


Second date

by Crazy_broppy1995



Category: Trolls - Fandom, Trolls the beat goes on
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_broppy1995/pseuds/Crazy_broppy1995
Summary: The second date for branch and poppy doesn’t go as planned but they still find something to do
Relationships: Branch/Poppy, branch/queen poppy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Second date

**Author's Note:**

> My second story! Thanks to everyone who liked my first story!

Poppy giggled as she held a blanket above her and Branch as he desperately tried to open the hatch to his bunker. They were suppose to go star gazing again and Branch brought his telescope, but there was an unexpected burst of rain and they had to run back to the bunker fast.

Branch finally got the hatch open and they jumped into the elevator, it automatically started going down into the bunker. Branch sighed and took Poppy’s hand and looked into her eyes. “I’m sorry the rain ruined our star gazing date, but I have some cool stuff in my bunker we can do. I have some cool movies, we can make a snack, play a game”

Poppy blushed and squeezed his hand, “I’m ok with anything Branch, I just want to spend time with you”

Branch smiled and headed into the kitchen, he knew how much Poppy loved hot chocolate no matter what and he made a pretty good hot chocolate. Poppy sat on a chair and watched him reach for cups and ingredients, she focused on his vest and how it moved so much when he put his arms up. She looked at his butt and softly bit her lip, lost in a daydream but was quickly brought out of it when Branch put a hand on her shoulder.

“Huh?”

“Here’s your hot chocolate” he chuckled and sat next to her. Poppy licked her lips and drank a little bit before giggling. Branch put his cup down and smiled, loving her laugh. “What’s so funny?”

She quickly put her finger in her cup, getting a large amount of whipped cream and flung it onto his lip. Poppy laughed a little more and Branch rolled his eyes and chuckled, sticking his tongue out to lick it off when Poppy hopped onto his lap

“Let me”, she blushed before bringing her lips to his and slowly licking the cream off. Branch quickly put his arms around her waist and kissed back, loving how soft her lips were and tasted like chocolate 

They made out for a good minute before they needed to breath. Poppy stood up and kissed Branch on the cheek before fishing her drink. “I had a good time with you Branch, just drinking hot cocoa is the best date anyone could want. And making out with you is always fun”

They both blushed and Branch stood up as he saw her walk towards the elevator. He took her hand and quickly brought her into a warm hug, Poppy smiled, she loved his hugs and could stay in them forever 

“I think the next date is gonna be amazing” she said as she stepped onto the elevator, “we should meet at my pod after the village is asleep so we don’t disturb anyone” 

“Disturb anyone? What do you mean? If we don’t want to disturb anyone shouldn’t we just have dates in the bunker?”

“I have something special for you that I’d be more comfortable showing you at home” she blushed dark and quickly pulled the lever and the elevator started heading up. “Good night Branch” she winked and disappeared 

Branch continued to stare at the elevator for a good minute before blushing a dark red, thinking he knew what Poppy meant. He shook his head and smiled before heading to the kitchen and cleaning the mugs behold jumping into bed, thinking of how he could make Poppy even happier

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! More stories coming soon!


End file.
